What They Will Be
by Aziza Maye
Summary: Mary wanders what her sons will be when they grow up. A little look at Mary with her boys.


**Just a little something that has been rattling around in my brain for a few days. I couldn't seem to stop thinking about it, so I sat down and typed it out. Any mistakes are proudly mine. I hope you enjoy it.**

 **(I don't own anyone, just borrowing.)**

"You will be a doctor, or maybe a lawyer."

"What are you doing Mommy?"

Mary turned, and smiled at her oldest son. "I'm talking to Sammy."

The little boy tilted his head slightly. "But, he can't talk yet."

"I know baby." Mary sat down on the couch, patting the area next to her.

Dean ran over, climbed up, and knelt, so he could look at his brother. "How much longer till he can play with me?"

Smiling, Mary kissed Dean's cheek. "It will be awhile yet."

"Can I hold him?" Dean sat back making a lap, and holding his arms just right.

"Of course you can." Mary said, as she turned, so she could lay Sammy in Dean's arms. The four year old expertly cradled the head with one arm, while laying the other over Sam's stomach. Mary had been so worried, that Dean would be jealous of the new baby. She found out quickly she had nothing to worry about. From the moment Dean saw him in the hospital, his whole little world became Sam. He helped change him, bath him, and put him to sleep. But Dean's favorite thing was holding Sam.

"Mommy, what were you talking to Sammy about?"

Mary reached out, and ran a finger down her baby's cheek. "I was just talking to him about what he could be when he grows up."

"Like what?"

"Oh a doctor, or lawyer. Maybe a teacher, or professor." Mary ran her hand through Dean's hair. "I used to do the same thing with you. Only you were going to be a firefighter, or a policeman."

"Or a superhero."

Mary laughed. "Of course, can't forget superhero."

Dean looked back down at Sam. Sam looked up at Dean. "When Sammy grows up, will he still want me around?"

"Of course he will, baby." Mary shifted so she could pull her two boys close. "You and Sammy will always be close. In fact, people will marvel at how close you are."

"How close?"

"Well, being the wonderful big brother that you are, you will keep Sam safe. But because he loves you so very much, Sammy will keep you safe too. You will know each other completely. You will have your own way of talking, that no one else will understand." Mary watched, as the smile on her son's face grew. She honestly had no idea why she was saying all of this, but it felt right. "No matter who, or what, tries to come between you, you will always be there for each other."

Dean nodded as Sam took his finger. The brothers locked eyes again. "Sammy likes that."

Mary cuddled with her sons for a while longer. Glancing at the clock she said. "Well, it looks like it is time for two little Winchesters to head to bed."

"But, Daddies not home yet." Dean pouted, holding Sam a little closer.

"I know, Daddy said he would try and be home by bed time." Mary stood. "Come on now." She reached down to pick up Sam. His little face wrinkled, and she could tell that the grip on Dean's finger tightened.

"It's okay Sammy. Mommy's right. It's time for bed." Dean whispered.

Mary was amazed when Sam relaxed, and let go of his brother's finger. Picking up her baby, she headed up the stairs, followed closely by Dean. Once Sam was changed, and in bed, Dean jumped up on the stool by the crib. Leaning over, he kissed his brother. "Night Sammy."

"Hey there."

Dean turned around, and squealed. "Daddy." Running over, John picked his oldest up, and hugged him tight.

"So, Sammy ready to throw the ball around."

"No Daddy."

"You got him?" Mary asked.

"Yeah I got him." John smiled. "Night Sammy."

Mary stood in the door to the master bedroom, and watched John walk down the hall, to Dean's room. She was always amazed at what a wonderful Dad John had turned out to be. He loved his sons completely, and would move heaven and earth to keep them happy. Turning, she walked into their room, and finished getting ready for bed. Sitting on the side of the bed, Mary reached under the mattress, and pulled out a small silk bag. Embroidered on the bag was a small MC. Tracing the letters Mary let a tear fall onto the bag. She could feel the charm bracelet through the bag. Her parents had given it to her in this bag when she had turned sixteen.

Holding the bag close to her heart she whispered. "I'm so sorry Mom and Dad." She replaced the bag to its hiding place under the mattress. "I don't care what my babies grow up to be. Just as long as they're not hunters." Stretching out on the bed, and pulling the covers over her, Mary let sleep take her.

She was dreaming of her boys, safe and happy, when she was awaken by Sam's baby monitor.


End file.
